Two of a Kind
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: Peace has finally been achieved on Earth. The Scouts are living their lives and are finally happy. However when a new enemy arrives, they'll have to put their lives on the line again. This time, the Senshi of Destruction have to put her heart on the line
1. Default Chapter

Two of a Set

By: Rage Barton

Rage: Hey guys! I've been turning this story over in my head for a long time... okay, two days. And well, I don't own Gundam or Sailor Moon. ADIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Usagi yawned as she stopped studying. All the girls were over at Haruka and Michiru's house and the two older girls and Ami were helping everyone else with the studying. Unfortunately, it was the end of school exam time and all the girls were trying to pass with good grades. It's been two years since the battle with Chaos and the girls were all about 16. Usagi's grades had been picking up, mostly since she had moved in with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. They hadn't fought any monsters in a long time; they were finally enjoying peace... nothing could go wrong...

"GIRLS THERE'S TROUBLE!"

Everyone watched as Luna and Artemis ran into the room. They were sweating and a look of complete horror was on their faces. Usagi gulped, she knew things were too good to last long!

"What's wrong Luna?"

"There are new demons! And they're making a mess in the city!"

Without another word everyone transformed. Usagi went last, transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Lead the way."

__________________________________

The scouts weren't sure what to think once they saw the destruction that was once downtown Tokyo. Cars were flipped over and raging fires consumed everything they saw. The Scouts cried out in rage as they searched the city for the ones responsible. Suddenly, a jet of black energy shot into the sky as silence descended upon the city. There were no people; the wind blew as the Scouts finally realized that the streets were quiet. There were no screaming people, just emptiness.

"Sailor Moon come on!"

Usagi lifted her head to see everyone running for the source. Suddenly an eerie evil laughter filled the streets. The Scouts stopped and looked around. Suddenly a black ball of energy steamed pass Sailor Saturn and she looked at the source. She saw a man with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing armor, kind of like Prince Edmyion's but it was light blue and looked a lot lighter.

"Who are you?!"

No one had ever seen Hotaru this angry, but then again no one had seen one man do this much damage.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Darvius, one of the generals of the Eversores Animos*. AND YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

Darvius sped towards Sailor Moon, two balls of dark energy appearing in his hands. Sailor Mars prepared her attack, his violet hair blowing from the invisible powers radiating off of her.

"MARS..........................."

Fire surrounded the priestess, as the air became hot. Her eyes became an unnerving violet as she finished her attack.

"FLAME SNIPPER!!!!"

The attack sped towards Darvius, who simply changed direction and hurled himself at Sailor Jupiter instead.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Darvius was caught off guard and the attack hit him straight in the chest. He stopped as a trickle of blood ran down his mouth.

"You are as powerful as they say. However you can not defeat me! I am a general of the Eversores Animos."

Sailor Moon watched Darvius. His eyes were glowing an eerie light blue. He raised his hands over his head and a ball of light blue energy started to form. Everyone stepped back, awaiting his attack. To their surprise Mercury stepped toward. Sailor Moon started to get worried.

"What's wrong Ami?"

"I'll handle this one."

Everyone was shocked that the usually calm and shy sensei stepped toward. Her body started to glow a calm and gentle light blue. 

Darvius smiled. He was up against the Princess of Mercury. He heard that she was the weakest. Of course he could handle her. He smiled as his energy came to full power.

"Ice storm!"

Darvius brought the energy ball down. Ice flew from the glowing light blue ball towards Mercury. Mercury stood there, watching as the ice came towards her. All of a sudden, her innocent blue eyes glowed with a deadly blue fire and jumped back, preparing her attack.

"MERCERY...."

Mercury started to play her harp. Her mind was clear. 'I can do this. I have to do this. I am Princess Ami of Mercury. I have to protect the world and the universe. I have to prove myself, to my friends... but most importantly myself!'

"AQUA SHINE ILLUSION!"

The stream water sped towards the storm of ice and met it head on. At first it was even, but soon Darvius started getting the upper hand. Ami's eyes clouded over with doubt for minutes. 'What if I made a mistake and I can't defeat him?'

Eternal sailor Moon felt the doubt in Ami's heart. She watched as the ice barrage moved closer and closer to her friend. She started to go forward but felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw the anxious face of Sailor Neptune. Eternal Sailor Moon could see the worry in Neptune's eyes.

"She must do this herself Princess. If she doesn't, she will forever doubt herself and never know her true power."

"But she's in trouble. I have to do something!"

"You can help. Encourage her, believe in her."

Sailor Moon looked at Neptune defeated. But her eyes suddenly shone with love and faith.

"YOU CAN DO IT MERCERY!"

Mercury turned to Sailor Moon. She saw her eyes full of life and faith. Her queen smiled at her and continued to cheer her on. Mercury started to believe in herself. The life in her queen's eyes were what she fought to protect.

"SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS MECERY!"

Ami looked at Jupiter who was jumping up and down. She saw all the hope and kindness in Makato's eyes and knew that she was doing the right thing.

"YOU'RE A SAILOR SCOUT AND A PRINCESS! COME ON!!!"

  
Mercury turned to Mars who was grinning at her. In Rei's eyes she saw the passion that made Rei... and herself a protector.

"YOU'RE THE BEST MERC!!!"

Mercury turn to look at the Love Scout that was standing there, itching to help her. But Venus knew she should. In Venus's eyes, she saw the trust that she longed to see.

"Come on little one! We believe in you!"

Mercury looked at Uranus. Her eyes shone with bravery and the willingness to sacrifice everything for peace. Ami could feel that prideful feeling over take her.

"COME ON! WE ALL LOVE YOU!"

Mercury turned to her cousin Neptune. Her eyes raged with an inner fire that beamed with the truest love. Ami knew that she was loved that she was one of them.

"Come on Ams! You are who you are! Be proud of it!"

Mercury turned to the youngest member. Saturn's usually cold eyes were bright with strength to go on. When Mercury looked into her eyes, she saw her own eyes mirror back with her own inner strength.

"Come on Princess. You are the chosen one of Mercury."

Mercury tuned her head to the new voice. She stared into the deep green eyes of Sailor Pluto. The Time Guardian had taken time to come and encourage her. It made her chest swell with pride and confidence. 

Sailor Mercury turned to Darvius and looked deep into his light blue eyes. Her eyes were burning with a renewed inner fire. She closed her eyes, feeling the emotions coming from her friends.

Kindness of her friends and their faith in her...

" I am Sailor Mercury!"

Passion for what she does...

"I am the chosen princess of MERCURY!"

Everyone's complete trust in her....

"I REPRESENT WISDOM!"

Ami felt braver than she ever had before. She was willing to sacrifice it all...

"I WILL RID THE WORLD OF EVIL!"

...Sacrifice it all for her friends..... the ones that gave her the truest form of love...

"I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO HARM MY FRIENDS OR THE EARTH!"

Ami could feel the strength within her. Her inner strength that she had never felt.

"I WILL END THIS!"

Her friends confidence in her and her own sense of pride.

"YOU WILL SUFFER THE WRATH OF SAILOR MERCURY!"

She is Sailor Mercury... the fighter or hope........ the fighter for life....

"AQUA SHINE ILLUSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A new, stronger burst of energy emerged from her. An unstoppable power that rushed towards Darvius. It quickly and easily destroyed the ice surrounding Darvius. The power hit the general straight in the chest and he fell from the air to the ground. 

Mercury stepped back slightly up stood firm. She walked towards Darvius and watched as he painfully picked himself up.

"You- you're not that bad."

Mercury smiled at him and stood back. 

"But don't think you've won."

Mercury stepped back in shock. She regained her composure and prepared to kill him. 

Suddenly a thunder bolt hit Mercury and sent her flying into a tree. The scouts shocked rushed to Ami. Jupiter stood up, scanning the skies. Suddenly another man appeared. He had armor like Darvius' only dark green. His eyes were a shocking dark green. His light brown hair was short and spiked upwards.

"Darvius, you've made a fool of yourself."

Darvius only groaned in response. The new comer looked at Jupiter and smiled.

"So this is our little nature princess eh? You are quite the looker. The name is Callisto, general of nature and thunder. I would fight you, but I'm on a retrieval mission. Perhaps some other time."

Callisto flew to Darvius and touched his arm. He looked into Jupiter's angry green eyes and disappeared in a storm of leaves, taking Darvius with him.

Jupiter ran back to Mercury. She was banged up, with a deep gash on her back. Her legs had several cuts and bruises were forming on her ribs.

"Ami you okay?"

Ami smiled weakly at her Queen and nodded.

"I'm fine."

Uranus took Ami into her arms and started to run towards the house. Everyone ran after her, all worried about their little bookworm.

Minutes later they arrived at their mansion. They had all de-transformed on their way. Makato opened the door and Haruka carried Ami to her room. Entering the light blue room, Haruka set Ami onto her bed. Everyone came in minutes later.

"Where's Hotaru?"

Everyone looked around for the pale little girl. She came in a minute later, wheezing slightly.

"Sorry guys, you know me."

Haruka started bandaging Ami's wounds. She gasped slightly when she saw the deep gashes. Hotaru seemed to have read Haruka's mind and pushed through the older worried senshis.

"Move guys."

Everyone stepped back, shocked at the cold voice that suddenly came from the girl. They allowed Hotaru to step through and with a single look Haruka stepped aside. Putting her hands together, Hotaru closed her eyes. A soft purple glow came from her hands and the girls prepared to see what they've seen a million times.

Hotaru placed her hands on the most serious wounds and miraculously they all healed. Ami opened her eyes half way through and smiled at the girl. Hotaru smiled back. After Hotaru was done with most of the wounds, without a warning she fell backwards.

Setsuna caught the small girl in her arms and placed her next to Ami on Ami's huge king size bed. Ami looked worriedly at the girl.

"Are you okay Hotaru?"

"Funny, I should be asking you that. I'll be fine... just need some sleep."

Then without a warning the little girl fell asleep. Haruka picked up the little girl and walking into Hotaru's room. Placing Hotaru on the bed, she walked out. Hotaru turned in bed, ready for the next day..........

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Finished! Review! Please! What you think! The Gundam boy, the ONLY Gundam boy involved in this will appear soon. There might be others though depends on what you think! Chao!


	2. Library

Two of a Kind

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! Tell me what couples you want, although they will play a VERY small part in the story. This is a Heero and Hotaru story. I can't seem to stop turning these out. So please vote...

THIS IS A HEERO AND HOTARU FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wufei + ?

Duo + ?

Trowa + ?

Quatre + ?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Usagi sat alone in the living room. It was barely 6 in the morning, but she had taken the habit of waking up early to watch the sun rise. She knew she had really gotten her acts together. Usually Hotaru would be up as well, waiting for the sun to rise. Usagi received a minute of silence as no one else in the house stirred. Hotaru had hit a growth spurt again recently. She was now about 16 while everyone else was 18. Hotaru was now tall, about Ami's height. Everyone expected the girl to be slightly on the short side. Her hair was still neatly cut at her shoulder. But Usagi noticed something in her eyes.

Those violet eyes were the key to her soul. But now they seem empty, not emotionless but empty. Usagi sighed as she arranged the blanket to cover her more. She knew why Hotaru was like that. Everyone had a love, or a past love. All of them, except Setsuna, had been in love. Setsuna had been lonely, but she was used to it, and she was very old. Hotaru was a teenager, who was death and destruction, and had been reborn before. It was quite a lot of pressure to put on a young girl.

"Well it's a lot of pressure to be the future Queen of a great kingdom and you're lasting."

Usagi turned around. To her surprise, the frail and slightly pale looking girl was leaning against the wall. Keeping her hand on the wall for support, Hotaru walked to Usagi. As usual, Usagi moved over on couch, and let Hotaru sit down. Hotaru smiled and sat on the couch. Leaning slightly against her princess, Hotaru allowed Usagi to pull the blanket to cover her. Usagi placed an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. Hotaru snuggled into the covers.

"Still tired?"

"I'm feeling better. But you know how weak I am, I'm always pulling a fainting thing."

"You're stronger than before now. I heard from Haruka that you can be a great athlete if you tried."

"I don't want to be a great athlete. I don't even want to think about the future to be honest. In our profession, especially my job and my destiny, you're not sure if you'll survive the next battle."

"I would never let anything happen to you, or the others."

"You have it the other way around my queen. We are supposed to protect you, with our lives. It doesn't matter whether or not we survive. The only thing that matters is that you survive to have the future city."

Usagi hugged Hotaru. Although the others were willing to risk their lives for her, Hotaru's devotion was beyond anything that she had ever seen. Usagi couldn't help but allow a tear to fall; all the girl knew was war, destruction, and death.

"It's okay Serenity-hime. Everything will be okay."

Usagi looked down at the young girl. Her eyes were filled with a kind of childish hope and innocence that was rare in the eyes of Hotaru.

"I have come to accept my job, and I know what they include. It will be a honor to serve you as I have."

Before Usagi can respond, the sun peaked its head as the horizon was lighted with the faintest of pale red. The two silenced, the dawn had begun, and it was rude for the audience to say anything while Mother Nature was painting the vivid colors and sounds of a brand new day. But the two was lost in their own thoughts, Hotaru on what her life really was, Usagi on just how much Hotaru was willing to sacrifice.

############

Haruka and Michiru walked down stairs as the house began to stir. It was about 9 o'clock and everyone was beginning to wake up. It was Haruka's and Michiru's turn to make breakfast so the two was earlier than usual. Entering the kitchen, the two set to work. Well, Michiru set to work. Haruka was what Michiru called, 'Cooking-intolerant'.

"Honey, why don't you wake everyone up and tell them that breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes?"

Haruka nodded and ran upstairs. The first room was Minako's. Knocking on the door, she received no answer. Knowing that she was sleeping in, Haruka opened the door and peeked inside. Minako's legs were twisted in her covers and her long blond hair was tangled up.

"Minako, time for breakfast."

Her only response was a snore from the klutzy girl. Deciding to wake her up soon, Haruka walked into the room. She poked Minako several times. Minako yelled in her sleep and kicked the taller girl twice. Sprawling on the floor, Haruka grabbed onto the bed and lifted herself from the carpeted floor.

"WAKE UP MINAKO!!!"

Minako snapped awake and fell from the bed. Unfortunately Haruka was not completely up yet and ended up under the screaming Minako.

"WHO IS IT! AHHHHH!!! LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's going on?"

Haruka lifted her head and saw figures in the doorway. Someone crossed the room and opened up the closed shades. The room was filled with light as the figures in the doorway watched the two scouts. Minako, whose hair was in a mess, dressed in pink pajamas was screaming and grabbing onto Haruka's hair. Haruka was lying on her stomach and looked up at the others with a bored expression with her right hand holding up her head and her left fingers drumming against the floor. 

Minako looked down and realized that it was Haruka and blushed. Removing herself from the tallest senshi, she grabbed some clothes and ran into her bathroom. Haruka could only glare as Makato was laughing her head off, Rei was snickering, Setsuna had an amused smile, and Ami had her hand over her mouth to prevent laughing. Michiru was sitting on the bed after opening the shade. She smiled innocently at Haruka.

"At least we know everyone is up."

Haruka glared at her lover and stood up undignified. She looked around the room.

"Aren't we missing two?"

Setsuna smiled knowingly. 

"Those two are probably in the living room again." 

All the other scouts went back to their room to clean up while the three oldest scouts walked downstairs. Michiru returned to the kitchen to finish breakfast, Haruka went to the dining room to set up, while Setsuna walked into the living room to wake her 'daughters'.

The Time Guardian smiled at the sight before her. The two were sitting on the couch by the window. Usagi was on the left side while Hotaru was on the right, using the older girl as a pillow. A blue blanket covered the girls. Walking over the girls gently, she shook Usagi.

"Princess."

Usagi's clear blue eyes peaked open and smiled as they settled on Setsuna.

"Hey."

"Morning Princess."

Usagi shifted, not waking the frail girl and smiled at Setsuna.

"Breakfast's ready?"

Setsuna nodded.

"You guys are so rude! I'm trying to take a nap!"

The two watched as the pale Hotaru opened one eye and smiled lazily at the old Scouts. Stretching her arms, she yawned.

"Mmmm.... Michi-mama made breakfast."

Setsuna laughed as she watched her 'daughter' stand up. As she stretched the girls could clearly see the muscles hidden under the long sleeve shit she was wearing.

"Been working out?"

Hotaru watched as Usagi raised an inquisitive eyebrow and smirked. Setsuna had a strange gleam in her eyes as she smirked as well. Hotaru felt her cheeks burn under their gazes.

"Well I need some way to defend myself against an attacker without calling on my powers. It's way to destructive then."

Usagi and Setsuna looked at each other before nodding. They knew what she was saying was true, but then again their little Senshi was growing up.

"Come on!"

Usagi and Setsuna allowed themselves to get dragged by the small girl. Entering the kitchen, they saw everyone sitting around the table. Usagi sat next to Ami. Setsuna sat down between Michiru and Makato. Hotaru sat next to Usagi with Haruka on her right.

"Dig in guys!"

At Michiru's words, everyone quickly began to serve themselves. Helping herself to pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon and cereal, Usagi began to pig out. Everyone else watched as Usagi sprayed food everywhere. Rei snorted.

"Slow down meatball head. I thought we got rid of that whole inhaling food thing."

Usagi snorted, which wasn't a good idea considering she had food in her mouth. The contents of her mouth ended up on all the food and on some people. Everyone groaned, apparently the princess hadn't changed too much. Hotaru stood up; her long sleeve shirt and hair were now the home of bits of pancake.

"I think I'm going to skip breakfast. I'll get washed up and go to the library."

Hotaru walked out the kitchen as the crashing of plates were heard. Pausing for a minute she looked back, Rei, who was sitting directly in front of Usagi, was covered with food and was chasing Usagi with a knife. Shaking her head, Hotaru walked up stairs. Stepping into her room, she quickly grabbed some clothes for the shower.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fifteen minutes Hotaru walked down stairs. She walked by the kitchen, to tell them that she was leaving. She froze when she opened the kitchen door. The huge oak table was overturned. Plates were shattered and littered the floor. A pancake was on the ceiling. The floor was covered with pancakes, waffles, bacon, cereal and milk as well as juice. All the Scouts were sitting in the middle of the mess, some lying down some leaning against the upside down table. They were a mess, covered from head to toe in food. Usagi's hair was out of the braid that it was in this morning and covered in food. Everyone was basically a blob of food. Setsuna was smiling at Hotaru, clean and sitting on the counter. 

"Er... I'm going to the library now... and I'm not helping you guys clean this up."

Everyone groaned and Hotaru turned around. Walking about the door, she moved her gray messenger bag to her right shoulder. Hotaru stepped into the sunlight. The streets were empty since it was Saturday and everyone was in the city. 

Hotaru slowly walked through the street, allowing the sun to beam down on her. The sakuras were in full blossom and they were raining down on the street. Hotaru walked to the biggest sakura tree on the block. The tree was shower the street below with soft pink sakuras. Hotaru looked up and spread her arms. She began to spin in the rain. A few minutes later, she walked on with a content smile on her face.

Hotaru looked up at the huge library. It was about 500 years old, an old church before. The building itself was gray stone and about 50 feet high. It was small for an ancient stone building but huge for a library. Walking up the stone stairs and past the huge stone lions.

Hotaru opened the huge oak doors and walked inside. To the left was the reception's desk. Sitting there was a plump kind old woman in her early 60's.

"Good morning Mrs. Whethers."

"Why good morning Hotaru! You're early today."

"The others got into a food fight."

Mrs Whethers laughed as Hotaru continued to walk. Walking through the shelves, she walked to the farthest right corner of the library. There was a spiral stairway, hidden by the shelves of books. Climbing the stairway, Hotaru arrived on the second floor. Every few people ever went up there, one thing due to the fact that it was hidden, and two since the books up there were very old.

Picking through the shelves, Hotaru came to one that caught her eye. Picking up the heavy book, she looked around. At the end of the floor, was a single table. Above the table was the stain glass window that was at the front of the building. The light filtered in through the picture of an angel as the soft yellow, blue and white light covered the table. Sitting at the large and comfortable armchair, Hotaru placed the bag to her side. She then placed the heavy book on her lap and flipped to page 661. 

'...Ah, it was bliss, not to think, it was as though he were floating, dreaming...'

Hotaru shut her eyes as she leaned her head against the back of the chair. Flipping the book to its cover, she traced with her finger the writing on the top of the book.

"You're the first person I've seen brave enough to pick up that book at your age."

Hotaru looked up. She watched as from the shadows, a figure stood up. Hotaru had forgotten about the armchair across from hers. As the figure stepped into the light, her breath caught in her throat. He had wild and untamed chocolate hair and his bangs covered most of his face. He was about 6' 2", despite his Japanese appearance. He seemed to have a muscular build that can be seen some under his black sweater turtleneck. His long legs were shown off with his baggy dark blue cargo pants. He lifted his eyes. Hotaru noticed his red full lips that were carved by the devil himself. His nose had a soft curve. His cheekbones were high and his jaw was slightly square. 

Hotaru then looked into his eyes. They peered at her from under those wild bangs. They were a shocking color, a blue so dark that it was like the midnight sky. But it was darker and deeper than midnight blue. It bordered on purple. Hotaru's eyes lit up when she found the perfect name. Prussian blue... it even sounded like him. Looking deep into his eyes, Hotaru found that they were deep pools of emotions. They sucked her in and held her, captivated her.

"So, I see that you are like Harry Potter? Kinda rare these days."

Hotaru was shaken out of her reverie as the husky voice spook again. Noticing that she was staring, she blushed and sank further into the seat.

"Yeah, I know it was about 100 years ago when the book was written, but the series is really good..."

Hotaru trailed off. Any other girl would be coming up with a pick up line or something better than looking like a bookworm. Just then a low, husky laugh rang out in the small section of the library. Hotaru watched as the man stepped out of the shadows. She gulped as he stopped at her side of the table and sat on the table, now inches away from her. His eyes were light with joy.

"You're not like the other girls. First of all, you're inside on a Saturday, a shopping day for most girls. Second not only are you inside, but you're in a library, a place any other girl wouldn't be caught dead in. And third, not are you in a library, but you're reading a BOOK. Usually the girl come here to check out the magazines they missed."

Hotaru couldn't help but smile. He was the perfect guy. Even from one look at him, you could tell that he was smart, kind, really good looking, caring and had an aura that was mysterious and yet good and innocent at the same time.

"So, have you read the others?"

Hotaru nodded.

"I've read them all."

"How do you like them?"

"They're all well written. She brings the magic world to life."

"It's good to know that there is more out there in the world then just the cold hard facts eh? Magic, something that makes our lives so much more exciting."

Hotaru nodded, but she knew that magic was part of her life, and at times she wished it wasn't. She looked at the man standing a few inches away from her; he was like no one she had ever set eyes on before.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He looked at the girl in front of him. She seemed innocent, kind, sweet, smart, and hot... can't forget that one. She was really beautiful. She had ebony hair that seemed as soft as silk that fell evenly at her shoulders. She was slightly short, around 5' 6". She had a slim figure that made even him drool. He had seen many women before in his life, but never one like this one. She had pink lips that just dared him to kiss them, to gently show them what he could do. Her eyes, god those eyes. They were a deep mysterious violet that seemed to glow with an inner light. They seemed cold and even empty. They were unfitting of a creature such as her. Closing his eyes, he could feel her aura. It was cold, filled with the knowledge and experience of desperation and loneness. They seemed to be innocent, and yet the innocence had long been battered from her experiences of life.

Opening his eyes he saw the vision before him. This goddess of a creature, wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top, with a puffy gray Northern Light vest, and slightly baggy black parachutes. She seemed like a death angel, which clashed since the stain window was casting a yellowish white glow on her. It seemed to tell of a battle of her soul, one side evil while the other was good. And yet her eyes shown out from everything seemingly lost and unable to decide which side she will be with. The turmoil seemed to tear at her very soul.

"So, you come here often?"

He watched as she nodded. That simple act mesmerized him. The way her head tilted toward ever so slightly and her silky hair cascaded in front her face. Never had such a simple action held so much beauty, and never had a girl or woman captivate him with such an intensity and power as this one had.

"Do you?"

He blinked a few times, unable to find his voice. All he thought of was the sound of her voice, soft, soothing with an air of power and innocence. He was finally able to regain his voice and nodded numbly.

"Um... well you see... I'm new in town. I er... had to get away from my house... it's... it's too hectic. There is never one minute of peace. I saw this place and decided.... that I can have some peace and quiet here."

Hotaru nodded. He knew what it was like to need privacy. With a house of 8 people, all of which seem to want to look after you and guard you all the time, it was hard to be by herself and think or just relax. He was so much like her, and yet there was a light. Although he may be like a death angel and his aura may be dark, he was still innocent. For some strange reason, he wanted to protect that side of him. To shield him from harm. 

"Well I know how that fee-"

Suddenly Hotaru's communicator watch started to beep. Hotaru looked down and the words, 'There is another attack!' flashed across the tiny screen. Hotaru looked up and saw the puzzled face on the stranger's face.

"I have to go. I won't be long. Sorry!"

Without another word, Hotaru grabbed her bag and ran off. She jumped down the stairs and said a hasty goodbye to Mrs. Whethers before running out the door. She stopped for a minute to concentrate. Feeling a strange vibe from the downtown area of Tokyo, she quickly ran in that direction.

'I hope he'll wait for me. This shouldn't be too long. I hated leaving him there. I hope he can understand. He's one of a kind. He'd really something that... that... WAIT A MINUTE! I DIDN'T GET HIS NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"You giant idiot! You find a guy that you like and you forget his name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cursing out even more, Hotaru continued to run. Hoping with all her might that the guy will wait for her. Hey, how many times does she meet a man that was as breath taking as him?

"Once in a lifetime."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I'm finished! Soy finito! That's not Spanish! Okay, now that I'm off the sugar high, please excuse my weird behavior. I had one too many Snapples, hey; you CAN get high from those you know. I should know, I get high on them everyday! REVIEW PLEASE! What you think?!?! Tell me! I'M ACCEPTING FLAMES TOO! THAT TELLS YOU HOW MUCH A REVIEW COUNTS FOR ME! BYE BEFORE I SCARE YOU GUYS OFF!


	3. Another One?

~*~*~ Two of a Kind ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hotaru arrived at the scene to see all the Scouts in the heat of battle. There were about 20 youmas scattered around. Seeing how weak the youmas were, a fire within Hotaru emerged. Without any warning, she jumped down from the 10-story building she was on. As she landed on the ground she cut the heads of two youmas off with her glaive. The other Senshis all looked up, detecting a slight black hole of power and anger, which appeared out of no where. The others watched as two more youmas fell at the hands of the Destruction Goddess.

Everyone, including the youmas saw the look in her eyes and knew that this would be one bloody fight. 

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

Everyone was shocked as Saturn used this attack. The energy sped from her glaive blasted its way through the street. The senshis quickly leapt aside, knowing the destructive force of Saturn and her ultimate attack. When the blinding flash was gone, the youmas were gone, and a huge arc mark about 2 feet deep and 10 feet across was all that was left of the street. The lamps were mostly gone, and those that survived the attack were simply melted piled of metal.

Everyone looked at Saturn who held nothing her eyes. The anger present before had disappeared as they flashed with a kind of warning. Looking around the sky, she tried to sense the presence of any evil... besides the own aura she herself was giving off. Suddenly a clapping was heard and all the scouts looked behind Saturn. They saw Darvius, Callisto, and another man among the generals. He had short silver white hair that reminded everyone of Diamondo. His eyes were a light golden yellow with spots of light gray.

"Well, Sailor Scouts, you're all that I've heard of and more. I didn't expect you guys to be so powerful and to take everyone down so quickly. It's a real pleasure to actually see you guys in action. I was getting kinda restless with only _hearing_ of your fame."

The scouts did not believe their ears. This one seemed so.... kind. His voice was gentle and without the anger or maliciousness that was present in all the other enemies' voices. His eyes were gentle and almost innocent. Minako stepped toward and regarded the stranger with careful attention.

"Who are you?"

The new comer's eyes softened for a minute. Darvius threw him a disapproving glance, as did Callisto. The stranger's kind eyes became ice cold once they saw the looks. But they softened again slightly as they met Minako's.

"You must be Princess Venus, I've heard of your legendary beauty and I must say, the rumors that describe you as surpassing Aphrodite's beauty tis no lie, and words alone do your beauty no justice."

Minako blushed deeply. NO man had ever expressed to her in such words what he thought of her and no enemy had ever complimented her, or been so nice.

"How rude of me, you asked me a question and it is ungentlemen like not to answer. I am Oberon, the commander of the sky, and the third general."

"You do realize that we're supposed to battle about now right?"

Minako blushed when the question slipped out. Everyone watched, as the confident princess blushed ever so slight. Oberon nodded.

"Shall we begin Goddess of Love?"

Minako nodded and jumped back. This had to be an easy one. She could tell that he wasn't a powerful one. Well he got paired off wrong, since she WAS Sailor Venus after all.

"Bring it on."

Oberon nodded and spread his arms at his sides. He closed his eyes as he began to focus. The light blue sky suddenly went dark as black clouds filled the sky. The winds started to blow harshly as the leaves began to tear from the trees. The scouts hid their faces as the razor sharp leaves rained down from the sky. The wind became faster and faster, until it was ready to lifted them off their feet. 

Minako stood her ground and watched as Oberon had his display of power. She stepped back slightly, preparing her own attack. She stood with her legs slightly apart and brought her fingers to her lips. She closed her eyes as the innocence in Oberon's eyes shown out. It was a pity that evil had to take such innocence.

Oberon waited as in each palm a ball of energy emerged. It was deep gold in color and the wind seemed to go into the energy balls.

Minako felt the warm power flowing to her lips. A small heart formed in her hand.

Oberon quickly brought his hand in front of him, the two energy balls in each hand coming together and sped towards Venus. 

"WIND OF DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Venus threw the deadly heart. The two attacks collided head on, as the powers were evenly match. After several minutes, neither moved and the two began to worry.

'It appears as if I misjudged his power.' Minako frowned as she sent another powerful burst of energy into the beam.

'Perhaps they were wrong in thinking that I could beat Venus easily. It appears I have finally found me match.' Oberon smirked as the thought ran through his mind. It was obvious that they were evenly matched, but knowing Venus she would never admit it.

Oberon sent another burst of energy through the beam as well. The light became brighter as the two powers continued to clash in the center.

Callisto yawned; the two combatants were beginning to bore him. The clashes were going nowhere and have been staying in the middle. Callisto smirked; he knew how to make this more interesting. Behind his back, he willed a dark energy ball to form. Soon, there was one the size of a softball, clutching it in his hand, he set his sights on the two beams clashing in the middle. He was sure that Oberon wouldn't mind him giving Oberon a small boast and make this little battle a little more interesting.

"DARK OAK!!!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two slammed into the Oberon and Venus' clashing powers sending waves of energy at the two fighters. Venus jumped quickly to her right as the explosion threw her off her feet. Oberon swerved left in the sky as the energy sped by his face.

"YOU WANNA CHEAT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SOB?!?!"

Everyone watched, as Jupiter's face became an angry red. Callisto floated above her, smirking slightly.

"Well you threw an energy attack as well."

"I saw you forming that energy ball and knew what you were gong top do!"

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!"

Everyone looked at Oberon shocked. His eyes were an angry gold as he glared at Callisto.

"How DARE you interrupt that battle?"

"Oberon it was getting bor-"

"I do not CARE what your excuse is this time! Return to castle at ONCE!"

Callisto cowered under Oberon's rage.

"But Oberon..."

"RETURN AT ONCE!"

Callisto nodded and disappeared in the same spiral of leaves. Oberon threw a glare at Darvius who quickly disappeared in a storm of ice. 

Oberon then set his sights on the senshis. His eyes were still that cold gold.

"Sailor Venus, our battle is over for now. We shall finish this later."

Without saying another word, Oberon disappeared in a spiral of wind.

The scouts stood there, motionless, not knowing what just happened. Saturn suddenly detransformed and ran away. Neptune was worried.

"What's up with her?"

No one answered as they watched Saturn's back disappear.

+++++++++++

Hotaru continued to run as she headed for the library.

"Please be there, please."

Minutes later she reached her destination and flew through the doors. Mrs. Whethers watched as she sped by towards the spiral staircase. Hotaru dragged herself up the stairs and saw....................

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS HEERO THERE?!?!?! IS HE GONE?!?!? WILL HOTARU SEE THIS MYTERY MAN AGAIN?!?! WILL SHE FINALLY KNOW HIS NAME?!?! WHAT DOES HOTARU FEEL FOR THIS MYSTERIOUS STRANGER?!?! WILL I EVER STOP ASKING QUESTIONS?!?!?! WILL I FINALLY GET THE CAPS BUTTON OFF?!?!

Hehe... stupid caps button. REVIEW!!!!


	4. Erm... Hotaru's pissed?

~*~*~ Two of a Set ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

HI! DON'T OWN GUNDAM! BYE!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hotaru ran up the stairs to see.........nothing. Nothing but air. Her shoulders sacked as she was saddened by his absence. She walked, defeated to her armchair. She picked up the book and sat down. Suddenly she noticed something sticking out of the book. Taking the object out, she saw it was a piece of folded paper. Opening the paper, she saw gorgeous, neat handwriting on the paper. She carefully read over the note.

__

Dear mystery girl,

Hello there! I know you told me to wait, and I was going to. But unfortunately a while after you had left, I received a call from my home telling me that there was an important meeting that I must attend. I truly am sorry that I could not wait for you since I wanted to talk to you some more. But I can promise you this... we will meet again. I don't know when but I am sure we will meet once more. 

From,

Your mystery guy

P.S. The name is Heero, Heero Yuy.

Hotaru smiled as she read the letter again. So he didn't leave on purpose. And his name was Heero Yuy. It seemed to fit him. The name had a sound of power and beauty. Picking up he stuff, she placed the note in her pocket. Walking down the stairs, she bid Mrs. Whethers goodbye and walked out into the sunlight. Smiling, she suddenly realized that the day was much more beautiful than when she had first walked into the library that morning.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Several days have passed since Hotaru met Heero Yuy. It was about a week and everything was peaceful. It was exam day and everyone was up bright and early. Arriving at the school about 5 minutes early, the girls waved as Michiru and Haruka drove off. Usagi groaned.

"I hate exams."

"We all do meatball head!"

"I thought we were over the meatball head thing!"

"Rei, Usagi, it's too early in the morning for this so be quiet! I need my beauty sleep!"

Everyone watched as Rei and Usagi continued to bicker. Minako settled at her desk and was currently attempting to sleep with all the noise. Makato sweatdropped as Ami was talking to Hotaru. A few minutes later the bell rang.

"I better go to my class guys."

Everyone nodded.

"Good luck Hotaru!"

Hotaru smiled at Ami and hurried to her classroom.

It was about 12 noon and the girls were still taking their tests.... Well... most of them. Ami was writing the last sentence of her answer and proceeded to check over her answers.... as if that girl could get anything wrong. Usagi was on the math section and had finished the English and History parts. Rei was just finishing with the Math section and was moving onto the Science part. Makato was finishing the second to last problem of her Math section. Minako was in the middle of her Science section and was trying to remember whether steel was about 0.5% manganese and up to 0.8% carbon and the rest iron, or about 0.5% iron and 0.8% manganese and the rest carbon.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the school. All the students looked up, really confused and scared. All a sudden, red ball of energy was hurled at the nearby building. The scouts looked up, worried since Hotaru was in that building. They then saw Darvius, a spec in the sky. 

"EVERYONE OUT!!!"

The students all got up and began to fight to get out. The scouts stuck together and ran into the girls' bathroom. They quickly transformed and headed outside.

Hotaru groaned as she tried to remember the answer. She had zipped by Science since this year was astronomy. Math had been easy since she had Setsuna to help her. English was simple since Michiru was an excellent English tutor. But Hotaru already knew everything. Looking down at her test, she was in the Ancient History section.

'Okay, let's try this again. Under which dynasty of ancient China were the Seljuk Turkish tribes driven out of Central Asia? Is it A) The Ming Dynasty, B) The Tang Dynasty, C) The Zhou Dynasty, D) The Sung Dynasty, or E) None of the Above?'

"ARGH!"

The whole classed looked at the shy girl that had burst out. Hotaru blushed and kept her head down low. Why the heck did she have to know something about ancient China, or how many years it takes Pluto to revolve around the sun, or how trigonometry is involved in daily life?!?!

Groaning once again Hotaru looked at her test. She slowly pressed her pencil on the paper, when suddenly an explosion rocked the building. The pencil drew a huge line on Hotaru's test and she cursed. Looking out the window, she saw another bright red fireball coming at her classroom.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

Hotaru looked at the teacher who was busy ushering the students out. Hotaru looked around, making sure that everyone was gone she started to run for the door. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hotaru allowed a small scream to escape her throat as the energy collided into the wall. The force knocked Hotaru off her feet and into the wall, slamming her back hard into it.

"Damn it."

Grinding her teeth against the pin, Hotaru stood up and continued to run. Her powers should be kicking in any minute now.

Hotaru stopped once she got to the balcony that over looked the schoolyard. The other senshis were battling Callisto, Darvius, Oberon and another new comer. But there were also about 10 youmas scattered about.

"Damn it can't they leave me to suffer my own pains in peace?!"

Hotaru looked around, no one was around. She stepped back into the shadows when a purple light began to glow. Taking out her henshi stick, her eyes turned a blank violet.

"SATURN CRYSTAL MAKEUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A bright light engulfed the entire building. 

Darvius smiled as he prepared another attack. It was so much fun destroying buildings, especially one that had screaming teenagers. Looking at his friends, he saw Oberon unleash anther powerful wind on the building, destroying all the windows on that side.

"ALL RIGHT SCUM GET DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Darvius looked at the ground to see the Sailor Senshis ready for battle.

"Finally. I was wondering when you'd get here."

Jupiter was beyond mad.

"EWLL WE'RE HREE SO GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!"

The generals floated down, waiting for the Sailor Scouts to make a move. Darvius sprinted toward, energy blasts ready in his hand. Callisto charged from the sky. 

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone turned to look at Oberon.

"Before we start, allow me to introduce the fourth general. May I present, Ascraeus, general of fire."

The scouts turned their sights on the new comer. They were shocked at his appearance. His hair was black and shoulder-length. His eyes were a shocking crimson. Without saying a word, he spiraled downwards towards them. The scouts were caught off guard and jumped out of the way as Ascraeus launched a ball of fire.

"HEY WATCH IT!"

Ascraeus turned his emotionless crimson eyes on Sailor Mars. Her hair was floating upwards from the energy that she was gathering. Her body started to have an eerie red glow.

Darvius groaned.

"Not another boring showdown!"

Unable to control himself, Darvius spiraled down towards the Scouts. Callisto smirked and followed.

"ICE STORM!!!!!!!!!"

"DARK OAK!!!!!!!!!!"

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SUBMARINE MIRROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Two attacks collided with the attacks of the generals. Everyone looked up to see Uranus and Neptune glaring at the generals. Darvius grinned.

"Everyone is here. Wait, where is the little Saturn?"

Suddenly a bright flash of light engulfed the building nearby. Everyone's eyes were on the building, expecting the other side to have done something amazing. The light became an eerie glow, as everyone stood motionless.

Suddenly everyone gasped as Saturn erupted from the light. Without a single word she grabbed her glaive and prepared an attack.

"SILENT DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone watched suddenly all the youmas that they never saw before turn to dust. They all knew she was pissed off.

"Alright, you guys, bug off before I do something that you'll regret."

Darvius grinned at the look in his eyes. HE prepared himself for an attack against her.

"Darvius stop. The Queen has said that you have gone too far. All of you return to the lair at once."

Everyone looked at the new arrival. He had dark brown hair with light greenish blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue armor. Saturn began to curse.

"You freaking **** @$$**** what the **** are you doing here? Who the **** are you?!?!"

Everyone stared at the cold and emotionless girl. The new comer seemed slightly afraid.

"I am Charon, general of Water and Earth. Now, the Queen bids her generals to return."

Without another word he disappeared. Oberon smiled and in flash disappeared as well. Ascraeus was impassive as he disappeared in a ball of fire. Callisto and Darvius however seemed displeased and disappeared cursing.

Saturn growled and walked away. Transforming back to normal, everyone watched as she headed for the gym. One goal was running through her mind. 'Get the punching bag.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey! How was it! It stunk I know! The next chapter gets interesting! Review!


	5. Dinner

~*~*~ Two of a Kind ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! Sorry I haven't been working on this. I've got a lot on my plate and I bite off more than I can chew! Well, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam. Please review!!!

Hotaru sat in the restaurant with the other senshis. It was a week since the attack on the school building and everything had been relatively quiet. They had received their grades back, and everyone did great. Usagi had gotten 2 B+'s and 2 A-'s. Ami had gotten all A+'s. Makoto had gotten 3 A-'s and 1 B+. Minako got all B+. Rei had gotten all A-'s. Hotaru had gotten all A's. Haruka was really proud of her.

For celebration, they decided to spend the whole day together, since it was summer already! They were at their favorite French restaurant where Michiru decided to take them as rewards. Minako and Usagi were inhaling the food. Setsuna, Mamoru, Michiru and Haruka were busy drinking their coffee and talking. Rei, Makato, Ami and Hotaru were silently conversing.

"Minako that's my chicken!"

"Usagi! You had the other piece!"

"No I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

The other senshis sweatdropped as their future queen and the princess of Venus continued to argue. Unfortunately, as usual, they were drawing attention. Haruka cleared her throat.

"Okay you two, calm down."

The two blushed and quickly apologized. Thanking this chance, Makoto grabbed the chicken and started eating it. Minako and Usagi were not pleased.

"MAKOTO! WHY YOU!" 

Makoto smiled at the two as they continued to grumble. Hotaru felt herself smile. She had been a lot more relaxed lately. But once in a while, she still thought about Heero Yuy. Suddenly, she caught sight of a mop of dark brown hair walking to the exit. As it passed the table, Hotaru called out.

"Heero!"

The stranger turned around and it turned out to be Heero. Heero smiled as he bid farewell to the guy he was with. The senshis, noticing that Hotaru had called out turned their attention to the two men. They all noticed how one with the long blond hair and light blue eyes seemed familiar.

"Hello mystery girl. I haven't seen you in a while."

Everyone was surprised as the beautiful dark haired youth with dark blue eyes walked up to their table. He stopped in front of Hotaru and smiled at her.

"Heero, we meet again."

"Well, you know my name, I'm surprised you remembered me. But will you do me the honor of telling me your name?"

Hotaru blushed as he raised a well-curved brow.

"Of course. How silly of me to forget. The name is Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe."

Heero smiled and kissed Hotaru's hand.

"Firefly of Earth... how fitting."

The girls whistled while Hotaru blushed. Heero looked around, and noticed for the first time that there were other people there. Heero gulped as the tall blond guy started glaring at him. A beautiful woman with sea green hair put a hand on the man's shoulder. The man ignored the woman and stood up quickly.

"Who are you?"

Heero backed off slightly. The man looked like he was about to kill him any minute. Heero cleared his throat and offered his hand to the man. No one can intimidate him; he was Heero Yuy after all.

"Hello sir, my name is Heero Yuy."

Everyone around the table laughed. Heero sweatdropped, not knowing what he did. Hotaru was wiping tears from the corner of her eyes, as was everyone else. The guy... glared at Heero, now steam was pouring from his ears.

Heero gasped. HE just realized it that it was... a woman!!! He gulped and quickly blushed.

"I-I'm terribly sorry Miss. I'm.....er...... really..... um.........have very bad.... um....er..... eh...... eyesight?"

Everyone laughed even more at the stuttering Heero. He gulped and blushed an even darker red. Hotaru stood up and calmed her angry guardian.

"Haruka... he's a friend."

Haruka muttered and sat down as her lover literally pulled her to the seat. Hotaru smiled.

"Heero these are my friends. The one with the blue hair is Ami, the one with the violet hair is Rei, the one with the blond meatballs is Usagi, the one that's eating everything is Minako, the one that is winking at you with the brown hair is Makoto. The one you mistaken for a guy and is trying to kill you is my guardian Haruka, the one that is pulling Haruka down is my other guardian Michiru. The woman that is smiling at us with the dark hair is Setsuna and the guy with the black hair is Mamoru."

Heero found himself surrounded by Hotaru's friends. They were warm and friendly towards him, except maybe Mamoru, Haruka and Rei. The others greeted him and Heero found himself relaxing with this group of people. Suddenly, Michiru stood up.

"Heero, why don't you join us for dinner?"

Heero hesitated.

"It's alright Ms. Michiru. I don't want to intrude."

Setsuna smiled.

"It's quite alright Mr. Yuy. We'd be happy to have you."

The whole table agreed. Heero was still hesitant.

"Come on Heero, join us."

Heero turned to see Hotaru smiling at him. He sighed and nodded. Hotaru's smile grew as she pulled him into a seat next to hers. Heero smiled as Haruka glared at him.

"So MR. Yuy, what do you do?"

"Well, my family owns a small business that I take care of."

"What would the business be?"

"Lowe Corps."

Haruka sprayed the water in her mouth all over the food. Everyone gasped.

"Lowe Corps? That's hardly small!"

Heero smiled at these people. Haruka glared at him slightly.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 19."

Haruka looked at Hotaru.

"A little old for you isn't it? Three years age difference."

Hotaru blushed while everyone laughed. Hotaru glared at her guardian slightly,

"Then what about Mamoru and Usagi?"

Usagi grinned.

"Well we are destined to be together!"

Heero cocked a brow, clearly confused. Everyone smiled nervously while Minako hit Usagi on the back of the head. Heero sweatdropped. He scratched his head as everyone tried to laugh it off. 

"Well then Mr. Yuy, should you not be in college?"

"Actually, I've already graduated. I was a... prodigy..."

Haruka frowned... damn. This guy seemed like the perfect guy... but no one is perfect for her Hotaru. Everyone smiled; he seemed perfect for Hotaru. They looked so cute together! He was polite, well spoken, really cute, and was um.... HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru watched as Heero answered every one of Haruka's questions, with a cool face and smooth exterior. She smiled at him when he turned to her, and to her joy, he returned her smile with his own magical and mesmerizing one.

Haruka watched as this Heero Yuy smiled at Hotaru. Haruka noticed how Hotaru's eyes lit up when he smiled back, the joy that clearly shown on her face. Haruka would gladly accept this Heero Yuy, but she was so afraid that he might hurt Hotaru. Haruka sighed. She had made up her mind when she saw Hotaru smile. She would give Yuy a chance, but if anything happens to Hotaru... he will die!

"So Heero, what would you like for dinner?"

Everyone gasped. Haruka was being nice... which meant that Heero passed! Hotaru beamed at her guardian, as did everyone else. Heero smiled warmly at Haruka.

"It's okay, I'm not that hungry."

Heero leaned back into his chair as the conversations started again. They seemed nice and friendly. He nodded as the waiter arrived with more food. For the rest of the night, Heero talked to them like old friends. Soon it was late; Heero stood up as everyone prepared at leave. Michiru pulled out her wallet.

"Please Michiru, allow me."

"No Heero, I can't possibly."

"You guys allowed be to join you, this is the least I can do."

Without thinking, Heero pulled out his wallet and gave the waiter about $1500.

"Is that enough?"

"Yes sir!"

Heero smiled at the others who were partially staring at him in shock. HE merely shrugged.

"We'll be outside."

Michiru pushed everyone outside, leaving Hotaru and Heero standing in the restaurant.

"Nice friends"

Hotaru giggled as Heero leaned against the table. Hotaru looked at him.

"What were you doing here?"

"I had something to discuss with my.... business partner."

Hotaru nodded.

"Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Hotaru looked up she. She couldn't believe Heero had asked her. She nodded quickly.

"Sure, if you have time."

Hotaru nodded.

"Meet me tomorrow in the library at 12?'

"Sure."

"Sorry Hotaru, I have to run. See yo9u tomorrow!"

With that Hotaru watched as Heero Yuy's figure disappeared outside the door. Hotaru stepped out and breathed into he crisp night air. She felt Haruka's arm around her shoulder.

"So you like him?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, now I have to break his legs."

"Haruka-mama!"

"I'm kidding... you hope."

Hotaru laughed as she stepped into Haruka's car. She smiled and looked out the window. The night had been fun.

I know that was crap... but I'm kind of drained lately. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Well review please! Bye!


End file.
